


All In Good Fun

by handersmyheart



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing Games, M/M, Purple Hawke, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: Prompt: Hawke gets wasted on New Year Eve and is kissing everyone. But Sebastian* is sure he got a kiss that was a bit more passionate than the others. Maybe. Or is it just wishful thinking?





	All In Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> *the original prompt had Anders in Sebastian's place, but according to the admin of dapromptexchange, swapping characters and other things about the prompt is welcome.

Garrett is on a roll again, and if Sebastian is honest with himself, he likes it when that happens - things are never dull when Garrett's around, and even less so if he has a drink or twelve under his belt. The man is circling their table at the Hanged Man, stopping behind all of his friends and pulling them into a kiss one by one.

Merrill gets a kiss on her neck, followed by a raspberry that makes her giggle into her hands. Aveline gets a kiss right onto her mouth, to which Donnic protests, but it’s cut short because Hawke is fast - his lips silence Donnic’s as they press together briefly, leaving the man dumbfounded while his wife bursts into helpless laughter. Sebastian grins into his pint of water as Varric gets the upper hand on Hawke, crushing a big, loud smack right onto his lips.

Garrett moves swiftly, as if this is a task where efficiency is key, and Sebastian amuses himself by watching how his companions react, utterly unwilling to analyse the knot that’s forming in his stomach as Hawke approaches him kiss by kiss. Anders conceals his smile, his cheeks rosy, but Garrett is already kissing Isabela, who cups his cheeks in her hands and whispers something unintelligible in his ear with a smirk on her face.

That leaves only him. His stomach tightens as Garrett stands behind him, as if hesitating, searching his eyes. Whatever he finds there quirks the edge of his lips, and the suspended moment between them breaks as his fingers tangle into Sebastian’s hair, pulling him close, his warm breath tickling his face.

It feels like minutes pass before Garrett finally kisses him, slowly at first, as if unsure if he’s been invited to Sebastian’s space, but he’s been ready for longer than he’d care to admit: he responds with no hesitation, savouring the feeling of Garrett’s lips on his. His heartbeat pounds in his ears as Garrett’s grip in his hair tightens just a little, the kiss deepening just before Garrett cuts it off, lingering in his space for a bit too long before he stumbles back to his seat, stealing glances as he goes.

From then on the night proceeds as it always does; Isabela proposes a game of Wicked Grace while Varric’s stories have the party in stitches, the cards soon forgotten on the table as the chatter grows louder by every pint. Sebastian tries not to think of the kiss; it was nothing, it wasn’t special, it only felt that way because he– 

Sometimes he misses alcohol, its generous haze slowing down his thoughts, helping him forget about the things he’d better not dwell on. He walks downstairs to order a round for the others, taking a deep breath before he returns to the room with the pitchers. 

It’s only when he lifts his pint that he sees the slip of paper stuck to its base. 

_‘Maker forgive the things I do just so I can kiss you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile every time! I welcome concrit on my work. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sweetonsebastian.tumblr.com)!


End file.
